Dark Waltz
by Allanna Stone
Summary: SEQUEL TO ANGEL ROSE! full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Waltz**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Lover Never Dies, or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ten year old Jaquie Rose believed everything that her mother told her about her father. But when both her mother and her are mysteriously transported to the phantom's time, the mother/daughter duo must put their unique talents to the test.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"Mama! I'm going out front to play with Isaac!" shouted Jaquie, banging through the front door and out onto the front lawn, where a tall, gangly redhead boy was waiting with a bat and ball and a cocky grin on his face.

"Heya, Jaquie," greeted Isaac as she scampered up to him and grabbed the bat from his hands. "How's your voice holding up?"

"After having that awful cold, it's better now. It's still not top notch, though. Mama says that will come within the next few weeks of resting and practcing," answered the young talent, swinging the bat a few times as she waited for her close friend to toss the ball her way.

At the window, Angel Rose stood and watched her daughter having fun with her adopter brother. She was a stunningly beautful woman in her early thirties, with waist length brown black corkscrew curls, huge sapphire blue eyes and a rosebud shaped mouth set into a heart shaped face of a roses and cream complexion.

As she watched her daughter playing, she began to fiddle with her wedding band. She hadn't taken it off since she had met married her husband ten years previously. She half wondered if he would even reconize her- so much had changed. Her face had tenned out a bit, her body had lost some of its girlish curves and her hair had a lone silver corkescrew curl that she wore in a fashionable manner. She was still as beautiful when she travled to Paris and met him at the opera house- her beauty was more wisdom than looks, and what she lacked for in heights, she made up for with a four octave saprano voice.

Her daughter was just as talented as she was- in voice, in looks, and in other areas of her life.

Like right now.

She was chasing Isaac around the yard with the bat, yelling at him that he had cheated. Angel Rose chuckled as she watched the now frightened redhead "neighborhood bully" running for his life.

Watching her young daughter living the childlife that she yearned for made her feel like a good mother. She sighed heavily as she remembered the day that the doctor had told her that it would be a slim possiblity for her to ever have children.

And yet, here she was with her own mirical child, Jaquelynn Elizabeth Younge.

~oOo~

Erik sighed heavily as he stepped off stage of the freak show that he ran. He ran a hand through his thick, black hair as he covered his face with his trademark mask once more before stalking off towards his wagon.

Stepping inside, the first thing he saw was the sketches of his Angel Rose that he had made after her mysterious dissaperance. He had captured her every detail to perfection- her stubborn chin, the sparkle in her eyes, the quirky smirk that always lingered on her lips...

He shook himself from the daydream that he was caught in and scowled. He was a fourty year old man. No amount of praying would ever bring her back to him.

Little did he know that he was about to be proven wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Waltz**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Lover Never Dies, or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ten year old Jaquie Rose believed everything that her mother told her about her father. But when both her mother and her are mysteriously transported to the phantom's time, the mother/daughter duo must put their unique talents to the test.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"Loving it, loving it... OHMYGAWD!" yelled Allison, as the photographer snapped pictures of her client and close friend. "You are a drop dead sexy young lady, Angel!"

Angel of course, could only smile at her witch best friend as the flashing continued. She struck pose after pose, loving the dress that she was in. She wore a stunning royal blue gown with silver embroidery on the bodice. Her feet were bare, seeing as how the photo shoot was on the beaches of Southern California. Her jewelry conisted of her wedding band and a locket which contained the headshots of her two children.

One was alive.

The other...

Angel Rose pushed the thought away from her mind as she smiled coyly for the camera.

A few moments later, Jaquie bounded into the shoot, wearing a stunning royal blue gown that was an indentical match to her mother's, exect that it was made for a girl of ten years old. Isaac entered the picture as well, dressed in a black suit with a royal blue tie and pocket scarf.

Mother and children posed their hearts out, failing to keep straight faces as Allison pretended to pour water onto the photographer's head, conk him upside the head with a hammer and other silly stuff.

Finally, the photographer released the three lovely superstars to go get ready for the first showing of _Love Never Dies_, which would be performing that night at the San Deigo Civic Theatere.

~oOo~

Erik sighed heavily as he held the wedding band that he had worn for the past ten years. He had made both rings himself, hoping- praying, really- that Angel Rose would marry him.

He chuckled as the memories of their passion filled nights came to mind. He had made her quite the sinner before their wedding night, so if he was going to hell for it, then so be it.

~oOo~

Angel Rose smiled as she took her final bow. It was two weeks later, and tonight was her daughter's birthday. As per request, there was to be a samll ceremony, with only the birthday girl, her mother, her close friend and somewhat boyfriend, and mother's manager. The cast of _Love Never Dies_ was to be there as well, all bearing presents for the now eleven year old girl.

As Jaquie blew out her candles, she wished, _I wish I could meet my father_.

Little did she know that her wish was going to be granted.

~oOo~

Erik sighed as one of the traveling whores ran up to him, a great excitment on her face. For the ten years that he had ran the traveling faire, he had bought off whores from Madame Anite, but was unable to get them to trust me. Part of the reason was because of his reputation of being hard and somewhat cruel to those who dared to oppose him. He wasn't fond of the hoochie wagon, and was trying hard to shut it down. But Phillip, one of his workers, would go behind his back and have sex, and sometimes even go as far as to rape the poor girls. Whenever this would happen, the ex-phantom would get angry. He was lucky that the man hadn't deided to kill him.

Yet.

"Yes, Violet?" he asked her kindly. Violet was one of the few whores who trusted him completely enough to speak to him.

"Boss, Phillip found a woman and two children in the forest. He's bringing them back up for medical attention!" gossiped Violet, her purple eyes sparkingly with interest as she looked up at her boss to see what all he would do and say.

"Thank you, Violet," smiled Erik, but the smile didn't reach his eyes as he turned to reenter his wagon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Waltz**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Lover Never Dies, or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ten year old Jaquie Rose believed everything that her mother told her about her father. But when both her mother and her are mysteriously transported to the phantom's time, the mother/daughter duo must put their unique talents to the test.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Angel Rose groaned as she blinked her eyes open. She felt like she had been beaned over the head with a baseball bat.

Suddenly...

"No, Phillip. The poor dears aren't ready for you to see them."

Angel Rose slowly sat up, her eyes adjusting to the dim candlelight as she gazed about her with wide open eyes.

"What just happened?" she muttered, looking down at herself. She wore a red blouse that fell off her shoulders, a teal skirt with a ragged heamline, and a shear embroider hip scarf.

"Ah, good my dear, you're awake!" boomed a motherly voice as a robust woman entered the small room where Angel Rose was resting. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone just kicked me in the head!" she answered, smiling in pain as another twinge of hurt flared through her head as she tried to remember what had just happened.

Jaquie, Isaac and her had been out in the patio of Angel Rose's cottage in Israel when Jaquie began to complain of a funny feeling in her head. Isaac and Angel had crowded around her and...

"Jaquie! Isaac!" cried Angel Rose, jumping up out of bed. "Where are they?"

"The little dears are just fine," soothed the woman. "Now do you want to tell me what happened?"

Angel Rose thought for a moment before carefully replying, "My children and I were out for a ride when our horses were spooked. I guess we were all knocked out somehow or another when our horses bolted."

"Oh, dear!" cried the woman, patting Angel Rose's shoulder. "You're safe with us, now dearie."

"Thank you," smiled the Middle Eastern born girl gratefully.

"What are your talents, dear?" asked the woman. When Angel Rose just stared at her, she said, "You're going to need to support yourself while your living with us."

"I can sing- so can Jaquie. Isaac plays the violin and piano," answered Angel Rose, hearing the sounds of children playing outside. "What's your name?"

"Madame Anite," answered the woman, smiling at the newest addition to her little collection.

~oOo~

Erik looked out the window of his wagon and frowned as he saw two little children playing and running around the fairegrounds. He smiled sadly as he watched them by this point, Angel Rose and him would've started up a family. Did she already do so?

Suddenly, the girl turned so that he could see her face. Her mouth was in a shouting laugh, and her face...

He gasped as he looked at a younger version of Angel Rose.

Suddenly, out of Madame Anite's wagon came a motherly looking woman, with black corkscrew curls that had a silver streak, a fiar face and laughing eyes joined the children.

"Jaquie! Isaac!" she called, plating both hands onto her hips as both children scampered over to her.

Erik couldn't believe it.

Madmae Anite had found a whore to torture him with; one who looked like his Angel Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Waltz**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Lover Never Dies, or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ten year old Jaquie Rose believed everything that her mother told her about her father. But when both her mother and her are mysteriously transported to the phantom's time, the mother/daughter duo must put their unique talents to the test.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Erik scowled at the newest whore- the one who looked just like his Angel Rose. She belted out a laugh as the redhead boy- Isaac- daced around her, grabbing the girl- Jaquie- by the hand and skipping in circles aroun her.

"Alright now. Listen up, you two monkeys. We'll need to work in order to keep a roof over our heads. Isaac, you're in charge of hunting down a violin to play. Jaquie, we can sing without music for the time being, alright now love?"

"Alright, Mama!" chirped Jaquie, taking her mother by the hand and following her.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Erik looked down at the redhead boy, who had spied him and was asking him about where he could find a violin.

"Wait here," Erik told him gruffly, dissapereing insode his wagon for a few moments before coming out with his violin. "You can use this for now."

"Thank you, sir!" the boy smiled before scampering off, hollering at the top of his lungs, "_**MAMA, I'VE FOUND ONE!**_"

~oOo~

"Who gave it to you, dear?" asked Angel Rose kindly, fussing with her daughter's blond corkscrew curls.

"A man in a white mask," answered Isaac, startling the life out of his adopted mother. "And yes, I did say thank you, Mama."

"Very well then Isaac," said Angel Rose, snapping out of her thoughts. "Let's practice now."

Madame Anite called for her at that moment, so she scuttled of, leaving her two childen to practice by themselves for the time being.

Isaac held the violin up to his chin and placed the bow onto the strings and suddenly, a beautiful melody began to play from the insterment.

Jaquie opened her mouth and an even more lovelier sound floated out from between her lips.

"_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you –_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you_

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime..._

_Say you need me with you now and always..._

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light_

_You're safe: No one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night... and you,_

_Always beside me, to hold me and to hide me_

_Then say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime..._

_Let me lead you from your solitude..._

_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Love me – that's all I ask of you..."_

~oOo~

"So in other words, you want for me to prostitue myself for money?" yelped Angel Rose, outraged by the very idea.

"Yes, that is another way of saying it, dear," smiled Madame Anite, coming back into the wagon with a scrap of clothing that couldn't be called a dress. "Here we are, my dear. Put this on."

"No," scowled Angel Rose, throwing the dress into a corner of the room, folding her arms and glaring at the mistress of whores.

"But my dear, how are you ever going to earn your stay?" questioned the woman.

"With my voice," grimly answered Angel Rose, spinning to leave the wagon.

Suddenly, a young whore stormed into the wagon, fuming up a storm.

"That bloody man!" she yelled, slumping onto the bed next to Angel Rose. "He'd take a whore to his bed if only they didn't scream when he would remove his mask-"

"The boss again?" asked Madame Anite.

"No, it was an elephant- of course it was the boss!" scowled the newcomer. "I asked Phillip for the money up front espically after what happened last time- and in storms the boss when things start to get really heated." For the first time, she noticed Angel Rose, who was in what she called her rebel pose. "What's she doing here?"

"Training," answered Madme Anite simply.

"She'd be better learning on the job," sniffed the girl before returning to her rant.

The two woman were so busy chatting that they failed to notice Angel Rose had left the wagon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Waltz**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Lover Never Dies, or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ten year old Jaquie Rose believed everything that her mother told her about her father. But when both her mother and her are mysteriously transported to the phantom's time, the mother/daughter duo must put their unique talents to the test.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Angel Rose had no trouble finding Jaquie and Isaac. They were surrounded by gypsies who were singing high praises of their talents.

"Jaquie! Isaac!" she called out once more. The two talented youngsters turned at their mother's voice and ran to her, their excitment contaigous.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" they yelled, hugging her tightly. They chattered, making the young mother chuckle at her two children's words as they each grabbed her by a hand and began to steer her towards a tent.

Angel Rose reconized it to be theirs, judging by the large family sized hammock that swung in a corner and three small trucks that were scattered around the tent.

"We already got ourselves situated," expalined Isaac, the human dictonary, as Jaquie fondly called her older brother. "Now we just need to go and find some clothes that fit us."

"Alright," agreed Angel Rose, smiling at her two children's joy at being in a different century. To her surprise, neither of her kids seemed to be fazed at the idea of living in a place where TVs and cell phones hadn't been invented yet.

Not that she wasn't surprised, really. Jaquie and Isaac loved to perform onstage and in movies alongside their mother more than anything else in the world. They were homeschooled, so they could do more with their budding careers. Allison also made sure that they were well taken care off. She also helped Angel Rose handle the press after she found out that she was preganunt with Erik's daughter. The rumor was that Angel Rose had married a soldier who had passed by her home in Israel, and it was love first sight.

Angel Rose was jerked out of her thoughts by Jaquie, who was yawning. Isaac was trying not to show that he too was exhausted, but failing miserably.

"Alright now, bedtime!" barked Angel Rose, clapping her hands, casuing for the two children to scramble into the hamock on either side of their mother.

"Mama? Could you sing something, please?" asked little Jaquie, snuggling into her mother's side.

"Alright," smiled Angel Rose before singing.

"_We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together  
I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven  
Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light"_

~oOo~

Erik was passing by a tent when he heard the most beautifull voice coming from inside. He dared to peek inside and what he saw made his heart flutter.

The whore who looked like his Angel Rose was singing her two children to sleep. Erik could tell that they were struggling to stay awake, but their mother's lulling voice soon sent them off to sleep.

Her voice.

It sounded like Angel Rose's voice.

It was her voice!

Before he could run back to the tent, he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the new whore."

Phillip.

Erik felt a surge of rage running through his body as he began to run towards the womanizer's voice.

But by the time he reached his Angel Rose's tent, he found Isaac and Jaquie were on the floor, blinking in surprise.

But his beloved Angel Rose was nowhere to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Waltz**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Lover Never Dies, or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ten year old Jaquie Rose believed everything that her mother told her about her father. But when both her mother and her are mysteriously transported to the phantom's time, the mother/daughter duo must put their unique talents to the test.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Erik raced to Phillip's tent, barging in just as he was crawling on top of a struggling Angel Rose.

"Phillip."

Erik's voice was quiet, but still full of danger, causing for the man to spin around to face his boss. Angel Rose quickly kneed him in the nuts then brought her entwined fists down onto the back of his neck.

He never moved again.

"It's amazing what all one can learn hanging out in Israel," she said camly, staring at the unmoving body before her. She pulled her clothes back on again before pushing past Erik and begining to run towards her tent.

"Angel!"

She stopped and turned towards her savior. A smile grace her face as she reconized him. She slowly stepped fowards, her hands reaching for him. Erik found himself moving towards his wife. When they met, their lips found one another, kissing passionatly as their hands roamed over one another's body.

"Oh, Erik, so much has happened..." sighed Angel Rose, breaking away from the kiss to rest her head over his heart.

"You have children." Erik looked sad.

"I gave birth to Jaquie. Isaac, I adopted him beause Jaquie needed a sibling to play with." She removed Erik's mask and stood on his tiptoes to kiss the deformed skin. "Jaquie looks like me, but she has your hair coloring and musical gifts."

"You mean..." Erik was speechless as he looked down at his wofe.

"Jaquelynn Elizabeth Younge is you're daughter, Erik," smiled Angel Rose, pulling her husband towards her tent.

When they entered the small, family sized tent, where Jaquie and Isaac were both arguing. When they both saw their mother, they gave out identical squeals of relief and jumped into her arms.

"Mama, after that man came and snatched you-"

"Mama, I was so scared!"

They didn't seem to notice Erik's face until he stepped more into the light. Jaquie gasped and hid herself behind her mother's skirts while Isaac stared up at the disformed man with a brave face on.

"Jaquie love, this is Erik," murmured Angel Rose quietly, pushing her daughter from behind her skirts.

"Daddy?" whispered Jaquie, stepping up to him bravely. Erik bent down so that they were at eye level. Jaquie smiled as she brought up her hand to lie it against her father's marked face. Then, she hugged him tightly. Erik noticed Isaac standing off to one side, so he opened his arms to him as well. Isaac smiled as he ran into his adopted father's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Waltz**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Lover Never Dies, or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ten year old Jaquie Rose believed everything that her mother told her about her father. But when both her mother and her are mysteriously transported to the phantom's time, the mother/daughter duo must put their unique talents to the test.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Erik smiled as he kissed both Jaquie and Isaac good night before going to join his wife outside. She had refused to wear a cloak and was embracing the night.

Angel Rose jumped as Erik draped a cloak over her shoulders. She smiled at her handsome husband as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her protectivly as he kissed her neck. Angel Rose moaned softly, her head lolling to one side, exposing more skin for her husband to ravish with kisses.

"I missed you," murmured Erik, wrapping his arms around his wife as she leaned into his firm, muscular chest.

"I missed you too," mumbled Angel Rose, looking up at her husband with a smile gracing her face. He took her face into his callused hands and kissed her lips passionatly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. "What all have you been up to?" asked Angel Rose, pulling back from the heated kiss to breathe.

"Well, after your disspearance, a mob came through the opera house and found my hideout. After I escaped from my home, I joined this travling fair and soon became to owner after the first owner died." Erik smiled down at his wife, who was humming as she traced the scars that marked half of his face. "You?"

"Well, after I was pulled from you, I found out that I was pregaunt." Angel Rose took a deep shuddering breath. "With twins."

Erik's heart almost stopped beating.

"At almost eight months along, Jaquie's imbilical cord became wrapped around James neck and the doctors had to perform an emerancy C-section." Angel Rose took a deep, shuddering breath, suddenly over came with tears. "James- he didn't make it, Erik."

Erik felt his heart shatter as he held his quietly sobbing wife close to him.

"It's okay, we can try again," he crooned softly.

Angel Rose sat up and lifted her blouse up to show him a severe looking scar that covered her stomach.

"The chances of me having another child are slimmer than possible, Erik," whispered Angel Rose, sniffing.

"What happened?" Erik asked her, reconizing the scar from when they had hot, passionate sex.

"My father killed my mother, then shot me before taking his own life," she explained quietly, not wishing to wake up her children.

Erik was livid with emotions as he held his wife close to him. He couldn't imagine someone killing their own family. He sighed heavily as he watched the sun start to rise.

"My love, I must go and get ready for the show today," he murmured into her ear softly before standing up with Angel Rose half asleep in his arms. He quickly made the way to his wagon, where he placed her onto the bed before moving to the tent that had been assigned to the small family of three and carrying Isaac and Jaquie to lie with their mother.

He smiled at the sight before donning his mask and leaving them to slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Waltz**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Lover Never Dies, or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ten year old Jaquie Rose believed everything that her mother told her about her father. But when both her mother and her are mysteriously transported to the phantom's time, the mother/daughter duo must put their unique talents to the test.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"Boss!"

Erik turned to face Madame Anite with a heavy scowl on his face.

"Boss, do you know where the new girl is? I have a custemer who would love to try her out," continued the travling brothel, ignoring the furious look on his face.

"No, I'm afraid I do not know where she is," answered Erik in a voice of steel. "But I can tell you one thing. She is not a whore. Not with those two children of hers."

Madame Anite looked behind him as Angel Rose walked up with Isaac and Jaquie holding onto her hands.

"Morning, y'all," Angel Rose greeted the two with a beaming smile on her face. She noticed that Madmae Anite had a handsome man with him, who was fidgetting nervously as her Erik glared him down. "Erik," Angel Rose touched his shoulder and he seemed to relax. "Isaac, Jaquie, go and play for a little bit, alright?"

"Yes, Mama!" the two children answered before scampering off.

"On second thought, I don't need a whore today," back pedaled the man franically, all but running away from the steaming man.

Angel Rose frowned after the man before turning back to her husband with raised eyebrows. "Did I or did I not miss out on something?"

"No dear, you did not," answered Erik, still glaring at Madame Anite as he kissed his wife's lips. "I must go and get ready for today's shows." And with that, the ex-phantom stalked off towards the sideshow tent.

Madame Anite stared at Angel Rose as she went to go find her children.

~oOo~

"Come one, come all and see the little angels of music!" cried Angel Rose guestering behind her to where Jaquie and Isaac were performing. Isaac had Erik's violin and Jaquie was waiting for enough people to start singing. When about a hundred people had gathered around them, she opened her mouth and began to belt out the most beautiful aria.

"_There was a field in my old town  
Where we always played hand in hand  
The wind was gently touching the grass  
We were so young, so fearless  
Then I dreamt over and over  
Of you holding me tight under the stars  
I made a promise to my dear lord  
I will love you forever  
Time has passed  
So much has changed  
But the field remains in my heart  
Oh, where are you?  
I need to tell you I still love you  
So I reach out for you  
You fly around me like a butterfly  
Your voice still echoes in my heart  
You are my true love  
There was a field in my old town  
Where in spring all flowers blossomed wide  
We were chasing butterflies  
Hand in hand 'til close of day  
Your voice still echoes in my heart"_

Jaquie finished the song to applause and cries for more, which she submitted to. Song after song, she belted out, her angelic voice never growing weary.

Finally, Angel Rose led her ten year old daughter and twelve year old son from the crowds and into Erik's wagon, where there was a meal waiting for them.

~oOo~

Erik couldn't help but smile as he introduced the freaks to the jeering audiences. He felt as though he had nothing to lose- he had been reunited with his wife after ten longs years, and to his joy, she had born him a daughter!

He still felt sorrow at not being there to hold his stillborn son, but as his Angel Rose put it, there was nothing to be done. He chuckled at the dark thought that his daughter had used her own punjab lasso.

He frowned as he thought of his talented daughter and adopted son. It was clear that Jaquie had inherted his voice, but Issac on the other hand, had picked up on his mother's talent with musical insterments from an early age, or so he was led to believe.

Erik was so lost in thought that he almost didn't see the rotton tomatos that people were tossing at the stage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Waltz**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Lover Never Dies, or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ten year old Jaquie Rose believed everything that her mother told her about her father. But when both her mother and her are mysteriously transported to the phantom's time, the mother/daughter duo must put their unique talents to the test.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

A few days later when Erik and Angel Rose were out riding, Angel Rose turned to the dreaded subject of leaving.

"Erik, I'll have to leave in three months-" she started out, biting her lower lip.

"Angel Rose, please, let's not talk about that now," begged Erik, cupper her cheek with one hand.

"I'm sorry, but when I do leave, I want for you to know how much I love you," whispered Angel Rose sadly.

"Angel Rose." Erik saying her name brought her back down to earth. "Tell me what your home is like."

~oOo~

Jaquie and Isaac were both in their father's wagon, going about their day like normal when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Jaquie, setting down her needlepoint embroidery and skipping over to open the door. "Can I help you with something?"

"Why yes, you can," smiled a pretty brunette. "Do you know if Mr. Y is in?"

"Nope. He went out riding with Mama about an hour ago," answered Jaquie sweetly.

"Thank you," the woman said before walking off, humming under her breath.

"Who was that?" asked Isaac as he worked on replacing the springs on the violin that his father had loaned him.

"I don't know," answered Jaquie, picking up her needlepoint once more and continuing from where she left off. "She asked for Daddy and I was honest with her."

Isaac looked up and smiled at his kid sister before reaching out to playfully ruffle her blond curls. Jaquie sighed happily as she grinned at her older brother.

That little guester was all that was needed for a play scuffle to begin. When Angel Rose and Erik returned from their ride, they found Jaquie on top of Isaac.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Isaac was crying as Jaquie giggled.

"Jaqualynn Elizabeth Rose!" her mother scolded her firmly.

"Hello Mama, Daddy!" chirped Jaquie, leaping off of her brother's back and smiling sweetly at her mother.

"Not gonna work, sweetheart," her mother sighed, turning around to face her husband. "Erik, love, what do you say if you go to work? We'll catch up with you in a little bit."

Erik's only responce was to kiss his wife's lips and leave.

~oOo~

Angel Rose and her two children were out walking around. After much threats, Jaquie had apologized to Isaac, who forgave her and hugged her. The two siblings were busy with looking at all the atractions that they failed to notice the woman who had came to their father's wagon eariler.

Suddenly...

"ANGEL ROSE!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Waltz**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Lover Never Dies, or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Ten year old Jaquie Rose believed everything that her mother told her about her father. But when both her mother and her are mysteriously transported to the phantom's time, the mother/daughter duo must put their unique talents to the test.**

Angel Rose twirled around just as someone attacked her with a fierce hug.

"Christine Daae?" gasped Angel Rose, pulling away long enough to look at the woman standing before her.

"It's Christine de Changy, now," Christine smiled at her one time friend. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay," smiled the singer, hugging the soprano.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Have you met my children?" Angel Rose asked Christine, tugging her over to where Jaquie and Isaac were looking at a lion in a cage. "Jaquie, Isaac, this is Christine-"

"Hihi!" Jaquie greeted her, giving out a hug. Christine was surprised at the friendly, outgoing girl. Isaac stood off to one side shyly, watching as his sister did all the chatting.

"Hello there," Christine greeted Jaquie, making the pint sized soprano squeal loudly.

"Jaquie, let go of Miss de Changy now, would you dear? I do believe that she would like to breath," started Angel Rose.

"It's alright," Christine held out her arm for Isaac to come and hug her too. "Angel Rose, would you care to meet my family?"

~oOo~

Angel Rose smiled at Mary and Gustave Christine's children. Gustave was a handsome boy of ten years while Mary was five years old. Angel Rose got the feeling that Gustave was conceived on Raoul's and Christine's wedding night.

Jaquie was behaving herself (for once) and letting the two mothers talk. She tugged Isaac off to one side and whispered something into his ear. Isaac smirked at his younger sister and gave her a little push. Jaquie punched her brother in the arm, giggling as Isaac began to chase her to and fro.

"Jaquie, Isaac, please stay close by!" shouted Angel Rose without looking away from Christine.

"Raoul is doing just fine... oh look, here he comes now!" Christine smiled as her loving husband came up and kissed her cheek. "Raoul, look at who it is!" squealed Christine, grabbing Angel Rose by her hand.

"Miss Rose, I cannot believe it!" cried Raoul, bending down to kiss her hand.

"Well, believe it!" Angel Rose sassed him, giggling as Jaquie and Isaac raced around from the animal pens and crashed into Gustave.

"Oh, heavens!" cried Christine, rushing to help her young son stand back up again.

"Jaquelynn, Isaac!" scowled Angel Rose, holding Christine back. The two mothers smiled as Jaquie and Isaac helped the boy to stand, apologizing numerous times before running off together with little Mary close on their heels.

"See, they do know manners!" Angel Rose said to Christine, resuming their conversation. "They're just young and restless for adventures."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Waltz**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Lover Never Dies, or Jackie Evancho.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Ten year old Jaquie Rose believed everything that her mother told her about her father. But when both her mother and she are mysteriously transported to the phantom's time, the mother/daughter duo must put their unique talents to the test.**

Angel Rose smiled as she tucked in her children for the night, kissing their foreheads before turning to face Erik with a bright smile on her flawless face.

"Erik, there is something I must tell you," she said in a serious, but quiet voice. She went over to the bed that they shared and crawled underneath the covers, sighing as his arms encircles her, holding her tight to his body.

"I'm listening," his deep voice rumbled from his chest as he nuzzled his face into his wife's curls.

Angel Rose took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Tomorrow, I'll return to my home," she whispered. "And I don't know if you can come with me."

Erik was quiet for the longest time before speaking, his voice cracking with emotions.

"I'll go where you go," he whispered, his voice filled with unshed tears. "No matter if it's to China; I love you- I can't lose you again…" his voice turned to sobs- heart wrenching sobs as Angel Rose cradled his head in her hands.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you return home with me," Angel Rose whispered, peppering kisses onto his deformed face. "But I have to warn you, my time is far advanced."

"I can handle anything as long as you're there besides me," Erik told her, pulling his wife to his chest and falling asleep.

Angel Rose sighed heavily. She didn't know if she would be leaving her wonderful husband yet again.

She didn't want to leave him again.

~xXx~

The next day, Angel Rose, Isaac and Jaquie all stuck close to Erik. They didn't tell him why, but Erik understood completely.

Later that night, they were all snuggled together in the same bed when Angel Rose noticed the tugging.

"It's happening," she whispered, holding onto Erik for dear life. He clutched her close to his chest, not sure of what she meant. Jaquie and Isaac kept a firm hold on their mother as suddenly, the world around them began to spin.

And then, it all went black.

_**Alright now y'all my lovely readers- the third and final instillation of the Angel Rose series, One Upon Another Time, will be up shortly!**_


End file.
